Face Against The Wall
Face Against The Wall '''is the 10th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6, and it will premiere on October 14th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Jacob Carter *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Kiera Cameron (debut) *Alternate Walter Bishop *Alternate Pearl Krabs *GWizard777 *Karen Plankton *Dr. William Bell (uncredited) Story '''Last time on TEOMS... Walter: Guys, I think Chanel may need to be in stasis. Mulder: You think so? Hammond: It's for the better good guys, for at least a few days. Chanel: Guys what happened? Daniel: Chanel, you're awake. Apparently the gang decided to use the secret weapon to mess up Earth and create a disturbance. Timmy: Yeah, and the General and Mulder is gone and we need to find them. Mulder: Guys, they killed Hammond and they may kill me do something! Mr. Krabs: You can't do shit. Mulder: Guys we don't have any much longer. Daniel: Why? Chanel: That's why. CSM's ship proceeds to fire on the shuttleship. And now the conclusion... The CSM proceeded to fire on the shuttleship, and basically damaging the ship a lot. Daniel: We need to escape via the escape pods! Chanel: I know!! Mulder: I'll activate the pods. They did, and the gang proceeded to escape with the pods with the shuttleship escaping to a unknown location which was identifed as a space station near Earth. CSM: Damn it, they escaped. Jacob: Bloody hell. Karen: Oh shit, someone's coming! Then without no where, the City Protective Services (CPS) from the 9th Dimension arrived and arrested CSM, Jacob Carter and Karen with no signs of GWizard777 or Mr. X and one of the CPS members Kiera Cameron found a note that was referencing the secret weapon that would destroy earth. Kiera Cameron: CPS this is Kiera, I found a very odd note that was stating about the secret weapon being revealed and having Earth destroyed. We are pulling out! Meanwhile.... As the SGC gang got off the escape pods, they found Walter Bishop who was in very bad condition in sickbay. Walter Bishop: Guys you found me *coughs*, thank god for you Chanel. Mulder: Hang in there buddy. Chanel: Guys, we have an incoming transmission from an unknown source. Daniel: Can you get it on screen? Chanel: Yeah sure. "TRANSMISSION: SGC Personnel, We are CPS (The City Protective Services). My name is Kiera Cameron, After you guys supposedly left the shuttleship with escapepods we have arrested the three vampire gang members. Listen carefully, we may have figured out that GWizard777 and Mr. X are hiding out somewhere on a planet called Nibriu. I know that sounds odd but your mission is to either arrest or kill the two. Kiera out." Pearl: We know what to do now. Mulder: Indeed. Chanel: Well, since Earth is going to be destroyed. Might as well name this space station the USS SquarePants. Walter: And to celebrate old times. Chanel: Cheers everyone. Meanwhile on Planet Nibriu.... Mr. X and GWizard777 were digging out a unknown body. GWizard777: Oh yes, this will be great for the destruction of Earth. Mr. X: Who is it? GWizard777: William Bell Then they dragged the body to one of the Nibriu caves. To be continued.... Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:The End of My Soul